Miracle Heart
by rymmkon
Summary: The story of the song "Kokoro" put into words.


**_This story is not my own, quite unfortunately. I put the story of Kokoro, a song by a Nico Nico Douga composer who goes by the name of toraborutaP, into words. Vocals were originally done by Kagamine Rin, a vocaloid. Credits go to whoever else was responsible for this fantastic song. Hopefully, they won't mind me using their story and twisting it around for my own writing purposes :P One of my favorite videos for this song can be found here _.com/watch?v=7IoseIkhAg0 _I recommend tissues. Also, for the scientist's real part of the story (because I totally made that part of this story up D:), _.com/watch?v=6wXFWAj-BIg&feature=related _If you're interested, there are a lot of different versions of the PV, I just chose the ones I was most comfortable with. For my favorite mix/cover: _.com/watch?v=dahgva_qr-c _Please enjoy._**

_First miracle was that I was made._

_Second miracle was that you gave me a "heart"._

There once lived a scientist who built robots. He lived in his laboratory with his one daughter, whom he loved dearly. He would make thousands of toys for her, so she wouldn't be lonely when he did his work. The girl's mother died many years ago, so they lived together, just the two of them.

They lived their lives happily for awhile, passing each day by without a care. Then, one day, the daughter became ill, an incurable disease that threatened her life. She was extremely sick, and she soon died. The scientist, stricken with grief, prayed for a miracle. And when no miracle came to him, he decided: he would make his own miracle.

He shut himself up in the laboratory for years, making a robot that resembled his daughter in every way and form. Every detail was captured; it was as if his daughter had been perfectly replicated.

Everyone who saw the robot called it a "miracle".

However, there was one flaw in the miracle robot. The robot did not have a "heart", an unattainable program. Without this "heart", the robot was just an empty shell.

The scientist labored week after week, bent on perfecting the miracle robot. Fueled by the desire to see his daughter again once more, he worked without rest to create the program.

And finally, after a painfully long time, the unattainable program was finished.

By this time, the scientist had realized his efforts were in vain. No matter how much he wished for it, the robot would not be his daughter. He retired to a life of sadness, leaving only one order to his miracle robot.

_"Don't ever open this system. It might be too much for you."_

Day after day, year after year, the scientist's life began to disappear. Finally, with a resigned sigh, the scientist quietly died. And with him died his last order to the miracle robot.

So, the miracle robot opened the system.

But now, why don't these tears stop? What is this painful feeling in my chest? What is this hurt that is too much to bear? Why am I shaking? Is this the program that I had wanted? Is this what we call a "heart"…?

I'm sorry, Master, only now I realize, I was never the creation you wanted me to be. But still you cared for me, kept me running, and for that, I am thankful. Why you were so kind to me back then I do not understand. But because I do not understand, can I believe that you loved me?

The heart, a wonder, a wonder, the heart.

I know now how to be happy.

The heart, a mystery, a mystery, the heart.

I know now how to be sad.

The heart, a miracle, this miracle, this heart;

Bringing me ever closer to you.

Now I understand your kindness. Being alone must have been lonely. Because of the things you taught me, because of the things you shared with me, I am able to open this heart.

Thank you, for all of the days you put into me, thank you for all the words you gave me, thank you, for the kindness you bestowed on me, thank you.

Thank you, for this "heart".

Thank you…

Thank you…

_It was definitely a miracle. The robot that obtained the "heart" sang all of her feelings. But, it was short-lived. The "heart" was far too big for her to withstand. At the end, the machine shorted out, never to move again. However, even to the end, her face was still filled with a smile._

_And that moment was really, truly, a miracle._

Th..ank.. you….

Fa..ther….

_Last miracle was being able to say goodbye._


End file.
